1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of being communicated with external apparatuses through a fixed communication medium, an information processing method and a storage medium having programs capable of being read by a computer stored, and particularly relates to a method for installing a driver for controlling an external apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, under the environment of network system, peripheral devices such as a PC (Personal Computer), a printer, an image read device (scanner), and a digital camera are popularized; a network such as a LAN is popularized; and the need increases in which a printer, a modem and an image read device are owned jointly on the network by computers connected to the network.
The devices such as a printer, a scanner and so on are owned jointly on the network; as described above, to thereby attain the environment in which the computers connected to the network can use all devices connected to the network.
Since connecting information of these peripheral devices is displayed every kind of the peripheral devices (for example, a printer is displayed every printer, and a scanner is displayed every scanner), the connecting circumstances have to be checked every time, which makes operation hard to understand, or where very many peripheral devices are connected onto the network, unnecessary peripheral devices are also displayed, resulting in poor operating properties.
However, it is necessary for using these devices to install a driver on a computer connected on the network. The installing procedures are different every device, and the kinds of drivers have to be selected, thus making operation hard to understand. There poses a further problem that the installing operation is very cumbersome.
Further, with respect to all devices connected to the network, it is necessary to always watch updating information of drivers, and when the driver is updated, the driver has to be installed again by the individual computer connected to the network, thus posing a problem of poor work efficiency.